elfhomefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Content
Elfhome Map Here http://g.co/maps/zu26z is a link to an interactive Google Map of place mentioned in the books Places Most of these places are available for view with Google Streetview, but you may need to change to date viewed because in our world some of these places closed or were bought out. Elfhome map.jpg Rim.jpg|The Rim 10th Street Bridge On South Tenth Street across Monongahela River near where Tinker was driven off the road by Oni. 'Allegheny Morgue' Location Tinker found the dead Elf children at 1520 Penn Ave, Pittsburgh PA 'Allegheny Observatory' Observatory where astronomers observe the difference between Earth and Elfhome stars. On top of the hill near Lain house at 159 Riverview Ave, Pittsburgh PA 'Aum Renau' Location of Wind and Fire spellstones - Equivalent location is Palisades NY. 'Beef4U' Where Grandma Gertie raise beef. Located on the grounds of Mt. Lebanon golf course at 1000 Pine St., Pittsburgh PA 'Cathedral of Learning' Historical site on the University of Pittsburgh at 4200 Fifth Ave, Pittsburgh PA 'Dark Sea' Original home of Water clan, probably the Black Sea 'Desmarais Estate' Estate on the Hudson River near Palisades NY 'Edie's Entertainment' Comic book and video store at 1121 Penn Ave. Pittsburgh PA 'EIA building' Earth Interdimentional Agency - United Nations agency governing Earth-Elfhome relations building. EIA took over the Pittsburgh Plate Glass office building at 1 PPG Place, Pittsburgh PA 'Enclaves' Elven living areas (see map) 'Fair Grounds' Near the end of Centre Street (see map) 'Fort Duquesne Bridge' Bridge across the Allegheny at Intersection of Ohio, Monongahela and Allegheny Rivers on Interstate 279. 'Greyhound parking' Second Ave assembly location for the searcher when they thought Tinker went into the river. 'Hershel's Exxon' Gas Station at 3500. Forbes Ave, Pittsburgh PA 'Hospice' Elven hospital on Elfhome near Pittsburgh. 'House in Fairywood' House where Lowry Monroe found Snow in Fairywood. Possibly the 500 block of Fairywood St. 'Huntsville Alabama' Earth's approximate equivalent location to the Elfhome location of the Stone Clan spell stones. 'Hyeholde' Jane Kryskill's home and castle at 1516 Corapolis Heights Rd, Corapolis PA 'Kaufmann's' Department store in downtown Pittsburgh at 513 Smithfield St, Pittsburgh PA 'Lain's House' Near the Allegheny Observatory (see map) 'Laurel Caverns' Cave with a interworld gate north of Pittsburgh at 200 Cave Park Rd, Farmington PA 'Mauhida' Original home of Wind Clan probably Russian step near the Black Sea 'McDermott's' Mortuary with a Crematory at 1225 Charteir St, McKees Rocks, PA 'Mercy Hospital' Only hospital in Pittsburgh. Directly over the Greyhound bus stop. Tinker's berth place. Located at 1400 Locust St, Pittsburgh PA 'Montana's Gas Station' The old McKees Rock Fire Station at 340 Bell Ave McKees Rocks 'Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital' Hospital at 3959 Broadway New York, NY 1003 'Nailau Peshyosa' The Mediterranean Sea equivalent on Elfhome. 'Nuclear Power Plant' Power plant that supplies electricity for Pittsburgh at Pennsylvania 168, Shippingport PA 'Neville Island Hotel' Place where Tinker was raised on the Ohio River. 5850 Grand Ave Pittsburgh, PA 15225 'Pittsburgh' A 50 mile diameter circle of land that is transferred between Earth to Elfhome 'Pittsburgh Post Gazette' A newspaper in Pittsburgh at 34 Boulavard of the Allies 'Reinhold's' An ice cream company at 800 Fulton Street 'Rim' Boundary of the effect of the Earth-Elfhome transfer. Some destruction of things occurs during start up and shut down. Also term used to describe regions Elfhome life intrusion. See Rim map above. 'Sacred Heart School' School taken over by Oilcan to form an enclave at 325 Emerson St, Pittsburgh PA 'Sandcastle' Abandoned waterpark where Jane Kryskill's found Boo and Joey at 1000 Sandcastle Drive, Pittsburgh PA. 'Squirrel Hill Tunnel' Proposed site of a hyperphase gate to Earth on Highway 30 and Interstate 376 between exits 74 and 77 'Summer Court' Where the Elven court is in summer. Approximately Equivalent to London, England. 'Tinker's Scrap Yard' Located in McKee's Rock 'Tooloo's Store' Ajacent to Tinker's scrap yard in McKee's Rock 'Usagi's Place' A illegal immigrants commune in a converted French restaurant. Probably 1114 Grandview Ave. 'Westinghouse Airbrake Plant' Site where Tinker built a hyperphase gate for the Oni. Appoximately 800 block of Braddock Ave. Pittsburgh, PA 'Westinghouse Bridge' A bridge where Interstate 30, the Lincoln Highway crosses Turtle Creek. 'Wollerton's' Hardware store in Pittsburgh's south side. Probably 744 Warrington Ave 'WQED' A station associated with NBC, before first shutdown it was the PBS station where "Mister Robert's Neighborhood was taped. Located at 4802 Fifth Ave, Pittsburgh PA. Return to Home Page Category:Places